


Skin to Skin

by EllieBear



Series: Postcards from Neptune [2]
Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Family Feels, Promptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear
Summary: Logan spends time with his baby daughter.





	Skin to Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Another busy day means another postcard story. Hopefully, this one won't make your heart hurt.
> 
> Prompt: lightbulb

The fluorescent lightbulb above them hummed along as background accompaniment to the sounds of the machines. Victoria Lynn let out a squawk from under her blanket and Logan shifted her lower on his bare chest, careful not to disengage any tubes or wires from her tiny body.

Four weeks premature – so small he could hold her in one hand. Their son had been late by two weeks – hanging on to Veronica's uterus for dear life -- but this one couldn't wait to get out and see the world, much to everyone's dismay.

Their new phrase was ‘just like mom.’ Blond hair, just like mom. Very short, just like mom. A fighter, just like mom.

Her small fist stretched, trying to free herself from the monitor taped to her skin and she squeaked her discontent. Pressing his finger into her palm she clamped her tiny fingers around his and quieted.

"Don't worry, Daddy's got you."

Leaning back in the chair, Logan closed his eyes, holding his daughter close to his heart.

 


End file.
